1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having a changeable shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a display device of a portable computer includes a frame with an opening, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel viewable via the opening of the frame, and a shell. The LCD panel is held in the shell with a plurality of screws, and the frame is typically fixed to the shell by engagement of a plurality of hooks formed on the shell and frame respectively.
To detach the shell from the frame, the frame is typically deformed to disengage the hooks. However, the frame may be damaged due to excessive deformation.
What is needed, therefore, is a display device which facilitates assembling and disassembling.